A Chao's Life
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: The misadventures of four chao. My first story, so please review!
1. CODE PINK!

**A Chao's Life**

_**The characters are: Ghost- White chao. Sort of the leader of the gang.**_

_** Scribbles - a normal chao. Can't talk. Communicates using signs.**_

_** Techno – a purple chao. He is the tech-nut of the team.**_

_**Boomer – a green chao. He loves his X-box.**_

_**Note: I do not own any sonic characters. Even though I wish I had these chao.**_

**Chapter 1: Code Pink!**

It was a sunny day in the Neutral Garden. A white chao was sleeping near the pond, blissfully unaware of the Omochao flying near him.

" Hi! I'm Omochao!" The robotic chao yelled, causing the white one to tumble into the pond. The Omochao craned its neck to see if the chao made it out and was met with a tiny white fist.

" It's payback time…" the chao growled as he lunged at his adversary.

A normal chao awoke to the sound of an Omochao being torn apart. He gathered some sheets of poster board as well as his trusted marker and took off. The white chao was drinking the chaos drive from the Omochao. The normal chao wrote a sign that said, 'A little early, isn't it Ghost?' Ghost smiled.

" Hey, he asked for it, Scribbles."

Scribbles started to write a reply, only to realize that his marker dried up! He sat there staring wide-eyed at the now useless marker until he heard a familiar voice,

" I'm back! Miss me?" Rouge asked as she stepped into the garden. The chao rushed to greet her. She had small presents in her purple purse. For Ghost, he got a container of beef jerky. Scribbles received a fresh pack of markers. A purple chao named Techno obtained a set of blank CDs. And a green chao called Boomer received an X-Box headset. When Rouge left the garden, the chao went about getting breakfast. Ghost took the propeller from the downed Omochao and proceeded to climb the tree. Using the prop, he cut the fruit down. After they ate, they heard the most diabolical, demonic, and ear-splitting voice on the face of the earth.

" Sonic? Where are you? SONIC!" Amy Rose screeched.

" No, not the Pink Demon…CODE PINK!" Techno cried. The word spread to the others. The denizens of the neutral garden ran to one of the rock walls where Techno pulled a key out of the bushes. Inside the shelter, Ghost looked out of a peephole.

' Ready the decoy!' Scribbles scrawled out. An Omochao was released from the shelter. The Omochao had spines welded onto it. Amy saw it and chased it out of the garden.

" Do you think she will figure it out?" Boomer asked as he adjusted his headset.

" No, she won't. If it's blue and moves she thinks it's Sonic" Ghost sighed.

_**More on the way! Mean while, please review! Scribbles wants reviews!**_


	2. Fun With Holograms!

_**Well, Here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Note: Sonic and co. belongs to Sega. They can have them. I just want the chao.**_

Chapter 2: Fun With Holograms 

Six days have passed since the Code Pink. Techno was sitting near the shelter entrance working on something. Ghost and Scribbles were playing on Boomer's X-Box while he was sleeping. Cream the rabbit was cleaning up the Omochao wreckage, grumbling and scowling. Ghost and Scribbles heard this and helped to carry the scrap metal out of the garden. It was then that Techno started shouting.

" It's done! It's done!" the purple chao whooped.

'What is it?' Scribbles wrote.

" It's a hologram projector. I've programmed it to show a picture of Sonic." Techno explained. The chao set it next to the rock wall.

" Cream, Get Amy in here. I have a plan…" Ghost asked. When Cream left, the gang climbed to the top of the shelter and waited. Within minutes, the Pink Demon entered the Neutral Garden. Techno flipped a switch on a controller. A perfect hologram of Sonic appeared.

" Hey, isn't that Mr. Sonic over there?" Cream asked, pointing at the picture. Amy squealed as she ran straight for it. The chao laughed as Amy ran through the hologram and slammed into the wall. Even Cream chuckled as the light red hedgie repeated the process for about an hour. She then left with a considerable amount of bruises. Ghost shook hands with the six-year-old rabbit. When Cream left, things slowly went back to normal. Boomer started to school the others in Halo 2.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure stood at a window, softly laughing. The figure then procured a walky-talky.

"Is everything ready? Good. Tomorrow, begin the invasion…" the figure spoke.

_**Please review! More chapters on the way from the mind of Maverick Omochao!**_


	3. The Omochao Storm

_**Here's chapter 3! O.k. Scribbles, I said it! Put the Omochao propeller down.**_

**Chapter 3: The Omochao Storm.**

" Hey, where's Techno?" Boomer asked Scribbles. The mute chao shrugged his shoulders and went back to his pizza. Suddenly, he heard Techno cheering and laughing. Ghost rolled his eyes.

" That's Techno for you. Every invention he thinks up he wakes the dead shouting." The pale chao said sarcastically. Techno ran out of the shelter.

" Two inventions at a time! Come on! To the shelter! Ha, ha, ha…" The purple chao screamed as he ran back to the shelter. After that, the little guys head the sound of propellers. A lot of propellers. Then, millions of Omochao poured into the entrance of the Neutral Garden. Ghost, Boomer and Scribbles exchanged nervous glances and took off towards the shelter, screaming bloody murder.

" What's up guys? Why do you look like you've just seen Amy?" Techno asked as Scribbles closed and barricaded the entrance. Ghost pointed to the peephole in horror. The little Techno saw the invasion and walked to one of the walls. As they watched, the purple chao punched the wall, causing it to crumble. In its place stood a room filled with weapons adorned with Tails' symbol. He started to dig through the mess until he pulled out the Master Emerald.

" Dude! You stole that from Knuckles!" Ghost gasped. Techno said nothing as he crammed it into one of his new inventions.

" This," the tiny genius announced as he handed it to Ghost, "is the B102 Amy Repellant Device. But you can call it 'The Froaster'."

" Alright, we can't fight them all. We need help. But, how can we get past the Omochao?" Boomer wondered. Techno smiled and unveiled his other invention.

" I made a teleporter. Tails showed me how to make it. We could use it." Techno said. Ghost nodded as he turned to his pals.

" O.K. Techno, go to the Hero garden and ask the Angel Chao to help us. Scribbles get to the Dark garden and beg the Devil Chao for some firepower. Boomer you're with me. We'll hold them off for as long as we can. LET'S GO!" Ghost ordered. Techno and Scribbles nodded and ran to the teleporter. Ghost and Boomer loaded up on weapons.

"Ready for this?" Boomer asked.

" You only live once. Let's go for it…" Ghost stated calmly as they stepped out of the shelter and into the storm…

Meanwhile, a breathless Techno was in the Hero Garden frantically searching for the Angel Chao. He saw a chao working on the flower garden.

" Um… excuse me, but do know where the Angel Chao is? This is a matter of life or…" he was cut off when the chao turned to face him. It was none other than the Angel Chao herself.

" Yes?" she said in a sweet voice.

" Um…w-well, Ms. Angel Chao…" Techno stammered.

" Oh, you can call me Sugar. My, you are a cute one." Sugar said smiling.

" Our garden is under attack! We need your help! Two of my friends are trying to hold them off. Please help us!" the purple chao cried. Sugar shook her head.

" I wish I could, but we at the Hero Garden do not wish to harm other chao…" she started. Techno interrupted her.

" THEY ARE OMOCHAO!" he screamed. Her eyes immediately narrowed.

" We'll be there. Those mechanical fakes have gone too far this time." Sugar growled.

" Thanks. I've got to get back. The Froaster doesn't do much damage with the Master Emerald in it," Techno said, "Sugar! I need a Chaos Emerald!" Sugar understood and got the blue Emerald. Then, the violet inventor took off with emerald in hand.

In the Dark Garden, Scribbles met a chao named Draco. He was a deep purple and had only dragon parts. He read about Scribbles' plight and took him to see the Devil Chao. When they got there, the mute chao made a shocking discovery. The Devil Chao was a girl.

" My Lady, this chao is Scribbles. His garden is under siege by Omochao. He asks us for out assistance. What do you think?" Draco explained.

" Draco. We must help him. After all, it was Omochao that stole our prized treasure from us," she said and then told Scribbles, " I am Spice, ruler of the Dark Garden. We shall aid you in your hour of need. You must get back to your friends. We will be there." Scribbles smiled at this, bowed, and ran to the Neutral Garden.

In the Neutral Garden, things went from bad to worse. Ghost and Boomer were surrounded by the metallic abominations. Techno appeared and tossed the Chaos Emerald at Ghost.

Suddenly, Omochao started exploding. The chao looked up to see a battalion of hero chao with bows. Dark chao rushed in wielding mini katanas. Ghost installed the Emerald in the Froaster and opened fire. With this entire assault going on, the invasion was quelled in a matter of hours.

_**I hope that was long enough… Oh well! Keep giving me ideas. I'll try to squeeze them in!**_


	4. A Hard Day's Night

Yes, I realize that I ripped the title off a Beatles song. On a side note, thanks Dragonmaster Kyra for some of the ideas!

Chapter 4: A Hard Day's Night 

The denizens of the Neutral Garden looked at their home. Scrap metal was everywhere and the earth was charred. The pond was polluted by oil and the fruit trees were all dead.

" They blew it up…they blew it all up. Darn them! Darn them all! Those darn dirty apes!" Ghost cried. Techno started to inspect the metal while Boomer wept over his smoldering X-Box. Scribbles was packing his things into a small duffel bag.

" Any idea who did this?" Ghost asked Techno.

" The programming is similar to Professor Gerald. And there's only one person that knows of Gerald's work, Shadow the Hedgehog!" the purple chao declared. Everyone gasped.

" I say we kick his butt now! I must avenge my X-Box!" Boomer raged.

' We need to sleep first. Maybe we could crash at someone's place.' Scribbles wrote sleepily.

Later that day, the chao approached Sonic's house. He had a party going on. The volume was maxed out and the bass was up so high that the chao felt it through the pavement. After that, they tried Angel Island. Knuckles and his horrible singing drove them away. Their next visit was Tails' place. Unfortunately, the little kitsune wouldn't shut up about his inventions.

" I wonder whose house this is?" Boomer said as they approached a pink house. When they knocked, Amy answered in a red gown.

" Sorry, I thought you were Sonic…" she said, slightly embarrassed. The chao were rolling on the ground screaming, " My eyes! They burn!" After that fiasco, the homeless heroes tried Cream's house. Cream answered the door and saw them.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Our garden was trashed by an army of Omochao. We need a place to stay." Ghost yawned.

" I wish I could, but my mom has some friends over playing cards…" Cream was cut off when she heard the sound of a table being broken. The six-year-old rabbit sighed and picked up a broom. They had almost given up hope when Scribbles suggested they go to Rouge's mansion. They got there and knocked on the door. Rouge answered, yawning.

" Hi Rouge! We need to stay somewhere for the night. Could we camp here?" Techno explained to the spy.

"Sure. Stay as long as you need to." She answered. The chao set up camp in the kitchen. Each went to sleep knowing that tomorrow the biggest adventure in their tiny lives will begin.

_**Chapter five is on the way! Please review!**_


	5. Change of Plans

_**Plot twist! Thanks DMK! The chao own you!**_

Chapter 5: Change of Plans… 

Scribbles was the first to awaken from his slumber. He sat up from his makeshift bed in the sink and looked around at his still-sleeping friends. Boomer was curled up in a popcorn bowl, still wearing his X-Box headset. Ghost had the oven door down and turned it into a cot. Techno was quietly snoring in the dishrag drawer. The mute chao then heard a familiar voice…

"Zzz…Maria." The voice snored. Scribbles peered into the living room to see Shadow sprawled on the couch. He then scrawled out 'Gasp!' onto a sign and silently woke the others. They surrounded the ebony hog and started to attack him. Scribbles knocked him out cold with one of his signs. When Shadow came to, he was tied to a chair and Scribbles was wearing one of those fake mustaches.

' Velcome to Camp Chao. I must varn you that no one has ever escaped. It vould be best if you just tell us vat you know. If not, ve have vays of making you talk' he wrote in his best accent. It was then that Rouge came down the stairs and saw the scene.

"What are you doing to him!" the bat screamed.

" Shadow sent Omochao to destroy our garden!" Ghost stated.

" He also broke into your house!" Techno added.

" He ruined my X-Box!" Boomer wailed.

" It's okay! Shadow told me about it while you were asleep. He did it because Eggman told him that he would bring Maria back." Rouge explained as she untied Shadow. The black hedgehog had tears in his eyes.

" Eggman has a DNA sample of Maria. He stabbed me in the back. I would go kill him, but as long as he has that DNA I'm helpless…" Shadow sobbed. Ghost tapped him on the shoulder.

" We'll get Maria back! After all, we want a piece of him too!" the white chao assured him. The ultimate life form pulled out his Chaos Emerald and handed it to Ghost, who crammed it into the Froaster. Techno grabbed his bag filled with tools. Boomer started to grab fruit and cram it in a different bag.

" I'll call Sonic. He might be able to help…" Rouge started to say. Shadow stopped her, reminding her that if Eggman saw Sonic, he would destroy the DNA. The chao waved good-bye as they departed.

A few feet later, the tiny avengers decided that a ride would be good. Techno spotted a garage with a sport store next to it. In a couple hours, Ghost and Boomer snuck a skateboard out of the store while Techno and Scribbles drug an outboard engine. In a few more hours, the four chao sped to Eggman's fortress. Four unlikely heroes on a difficult mission.

_**Will they get Maria back? Find out in Chapter 6!**_


	6. Off to See the Doctor!

_**And now… CHAPTER 6! Now with more Scribbles!**_

**Chapter 6: Off to See the Doctor!**

"Whoa! That's Eggman's fortress! It's huge!" Boomer exclaimed as the gang surveyed the base. Techno reached into his bag and pulled out some explosives. Ghost was trying passwords to open the door.

"Um… Slim-Fast! Pizza time! I like pie! Open sesame!" the pale chao said as Techno drug him away from the door. Soon, there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was no door! Scribbles wrote ' How about open sez me?' to Ghost. When they entered, they saw Metal Sonic playing Sonic Heroes. The tiny heroes tried to sneak past him when Boomer sneezed.

" Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Prepare to be vaporized!" MS screeched. Ghost and Scribbles launched themselves at MS's face. While the metallic copy was busy with them, Techno pulled a laptop out of the bag and hacked into Metal's system. The result of said hacking was disabling his motor skills and downloading tons of polka music. When that was done, our little avengers had a nice laugh about Metal Sonic's speakers pumping polka. After the laugh, they found themselves in Eggman's lab.

" Now, where's that DNA?" Ghost wondered as he gazed at robots in capsules. Techno found a Chaos Emerald and started to examine it. Scribbles and Techno found small vials of DNA.

" Let's see… Leslie Neilson, Carrot Top, The Brady Bunch… Ah! Here it is! I found Maria!" Boomer declared as he grabbed the vial and stuffed it into Techno's bag. The tiny genius ran out holding the emerald.

"Guys! These emeralds are synthetic ones. They have the same wavelengths and properties, but it's less powerful than the real one." Techno explained as Scribbles looked out the window.

'Emeralds! Shinies!' the mute chao scrawled. The others crowded the glass and saw a pile of synthetic emeralds thrown out like trash. It was then that the obese doctor burst into the room clutching a real Chaos Emerald.

" Darn it! Intruders have breached the building! I'll just have to destroy Maria's DNA!" Eggman growled as he searched for the vial. Scribbles saw the Emerald and quickly wrote, 'that must be Spice's prized treasure! I have to get it back!' Ghost nodded and tossed a wrench at Eggman's hand, knocking the Emerald out of his hands. The precious gem clattered across the metallic floor as Scribbles and the doctor scrambled to get it. Scribbles put one of his signs over it and hauled it in. Ghost whipped out the Froaster and shot at the wall behind the doctor. Then, Boomer took a flying leap at Eggman, knocking him through the wall. He landed near the Emerald pile. As Eggman struggled to get up, Ghost pointed the Froaster at him.

" Now you're probably asking yourself, did he fire five shots or five hundred shots? Well, to tell you the truth, in all the action I lost count myself. But with this being a Froaster, the most powerful gun in the world, you have to ask yourself one question. Do I feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?" The pale chao said, doing his best Clint Eastwood impression. The doctor raised his hands in defeat. Scribbles tied him up for the cops while Ghost called the authorities. After the battle was won, the chao sped to Rouge's place, as heroes. Shadow was waiting for them. Techno took the vial out, explaining to the black hedgehog that Maria could be cloned, but it would take time. Shadow agreed and accompanied the chao to the Neutral garden.

Scribbles had plans of his own. He took Spice's Emerald to the Dark garden. Spice explained that the seven Emeralds might be able to fix the garden. The mute chao pondered this fact as he walked back to his home.

_**Stay tuned! Chapter 7 is on the way!**_


	7. Grand Theft Emerald

_**Chapter 7 is here! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: Grand Theft Emerald 

Scribbles reported what he learned from Spice.

" Cool! We already have three Emeralds. We need to get four more!" Boomer whooped. Techno began work on cloning Maria. Ghost started to recall who had the remaining Chaos Emeralds.

" Let's see… Espio has one. So does Tails. Big uses one as his luck charm. I have no idea who has the last one." Ghost pondered. Shadow arrived carrying some clothes.

" These were Maria's clothes when she died. I hope they'll still fit." Shadow said. Techno took them into the shelter as the other chao left to collect the gems. Boomer went to Big's house in the Mystic Ruins. Big was there casting his line.

" Duh… Hi there friend! Would you like some fish?" the fat cat asked. Boomer nodded. Big went to catch more fish, leaving Boomer and Froggy. The green chao went to snatch the Emerald, but was stopped by the frog. Boomer growled as he lunged at his amphibious foe.

When Big returned, Froggy was gone and Boomer clutched the yellow Emerald.

" Hey! Where's Froggy?" he asked.

" Um… he went to visit some relatives in… a vat of grease. He wanted me to take the charm for a little bit." The chao fibbed. Surprisingly, Big fell for it and let Boomer go.

Next, Scribbles knocked on the ninja's door. Espio answered it and let the mute chao in.

" You must be the famous Scribbles. It is an honor for you to visit my dojo. I visited your garden and saw the condition it was in. Let me guess, you need my Chaos Emerald?" the detective asked. Scribbles nodded.

" As I thought. I shall be back with it… sit tight." He affirmed as he went back the hall and came out with the white Emerald. Scribbles took it, bowed to the ninja, and quickly exited.

Ghost snuck into Tails' workshop and started to take the Cyclone apart. He started with a wrench and decided that it wouldn't work. The pale chao got a big smile on his face as he picked up a crowbar and smashed the plane open. Once the machine was broken like a piñata, Ghost picked up the red Emerald and walked off whistling.

Meanwhile, back in the shelter, Shadow was watching Techno work with the capsule where Maria was being cloned.

" Now to crack some codes!" The violet genius whooped as he furiously tapped keys on a keyboard.

" Do you realize how many years it took scientists to clone sheep? It could take months or even…" Shadow started.

" Done!" Techno exclaimed as he hit one more key.

" How did you do that?" the ultimate life form questioned.

" I was trained to be the best by Tails! We need to wait now…" Techno said as they left the shelter. The rest of the gang returned, each one carrying an Emerald.

' We need one more!' Scribbles scrawled happily. Suddenly, the mute chao looked into the sky. The rest of the group started to watch as a ship landed in the Neutral Garden.

_**Who's in the ship? Where's the last Emerald? Stay tuned!**_


	8. Chao Vs Hunter

_**Surprise! Please read my first crossover and enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: Chao Vs. Hunter 

The chao edged warily to the ship. It was an orange ship with a green windshield.

" Hey! My Emerald's going nuts! The last one must be in that spaceship!" Ghost exclaimed. The door slid open and a figure stepped out holding the last Chaos Emerald.

" That's strange… I just collected my bounty and it causes my ship to go wonky! Where am I?" the figure said.

" Samus Aran! I knew that ship looked familiar! He has the last Emerald! Shadow! Get back into the shelter and protect Maria!" Techno ordered. As Shadow skated into the shelter, Scribbles chucked one of his signs at Samus's hands and knocked it out. Ghost caught it and crammed it into the Froaster and shot. The force was enough to send the bounty hunter flying. While Samus was down, Ghost used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform. When the bounty hunter looked at her adversary, he was a gold color and had an aura around him.

" If you expect a fancy light show to stop me, you're sadly mistaken!" she huffed as she shot countless Power Beam shots. Ghost disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was nobody there! Samus felt a tap on her shoulder. When she whipped around, Ghost fired the super-charged Froaster shot at point blank range. Samus flew into the air.

" Chaos Control!" the super chao yelled as he vanished in a flash of green light. He launched lightning fast punches and spiked the bounty hunter back to the ground. Scribbles was munching on popcorn as an unconscious Samus hit the ground. Ghost reappeared next to her and lost his super form. Samus's helmet rolled off, revealing a female's face.

' OMG! Ghost beat up a girl!' Scribbles wrote. Techno examined Samus.

" We need to get her out of that armor. She's pretty banged up." The tiny genius stated.

Samus woke up to see the chao that beat her up polishing the helmet. Techno was working on her blaster.

" Ohhh… my head. What happened?" she asked. Ghost answered her.

" Sorry about that, but what you had is called a Chaos Emerald. We needed the one you had in order to fix your garden. Your suit was damaged and we fixed it. Techno even put in a new beam weapon for you. It is called the Froaster Beam!" Ghost apologized. Later, Samus tried out her new upgrade and ended up blowing up Angel Island. Knuckles plummeted into the sea as a flaming ball. After the fun was over, Ghost used the Emeralds to clean the garden. Everything was back to normal.

_**Chapter 9 is coming! I have no clue how many chapters there are going to be…**_


	9. Reunited!

_**Here's the moment you've been waiting for! Shadow's reunion!**_

**Chapter 9: Reunited!**

" It's alive! Alive!" Techno cackled as he dashed out of the shelter. Shadow was sleeping near the pond and the other chao were playing on a GameCube. Scribbles was schooling Ghost and Boomer in Custom Robo.

" Hey! That's an illegal part! I demand a rematch!" Boomer yelled. Scribbles shrugged and wrote ' So? Your robo was all illegal.'

" The dragon gun owns you all! Wahahaha!" Ghost cackled as he blew Boomer away.

In the shelter, Maria exited the capsule.

" Huh? Where am I?" she asked herself as she opened the door to the shelter. Scribbles saw her and tried to wake Shadow. He finally gave up and shoved the black hedgehog into the pond. That woke him up in a hurry.

" What was that for?" Shadow asked.

' There's someone here to see you…' the mute chao wrote as he pointed. Shadow looked and saw Maria standing there. Scribbles almost got run over as Shadow skated to his childhood friend.

" Shadow? Where are we? Last thing I remember I was shot and I sent you to Earth." Maria asked.

" To tell you the truth, you died that day… My friends here put their lives at risk to get a DNA sample of you and we brought you back. Let's go get something to eat, we have a lot to catch up on." The Ultimate Life Form said as he waved to the rest of his gang.

" I hope he leaves out the part where he almost blew up the world" Techno sighed as he joined his pals in a game of Custom Robo.

" We need a vacation. I mean, think about all we've been through in the past three days. We fought an Omochao invasion, we whupped Egghead, and reunited Shadow and Maria." Ghost stated.

" Well, I kinda like the whole hero thing. We even made the front page of newspapers!" Boomer exclaimed as he whipped out a paper.

" We need more chao in here. We could use them as bait for the Pink Demon." Techno suggested.

' We should find more Chao Gardens to explore!' Scribbles scrawled out. The denizens of the Neutral Garden contemplated these ideas as they went back to their game.

_**Inspiration has struck! More ideas are on the way, but keep giving me reviews!**_


	10. The N00bs Cometh

_**Because I think four chao aren't enough, here's chapter 10!**_

Chapter 10: The N00bs Cometh 

" CODE PINK! I REPEAT, CODE PINK!" Techno screamed as the Pink Demon entered the neutral garden. Once the quirky quartet entered the shelter, they watched as Amy set a struggling Sonic chao down on the ground. She pet him while the little guy hissed and tried to bite Amy.

" May Chaos have mercy on his soul." Ghost said solemnly.

' OMG! He's INFECTED! Get the suit ready!' Scribbles wrote. Soon, Amy left the chao behind and the four others went to chat with the new kid.

" Hey, kid. You can swim, can't you?" Ghost asked.

" Yes. Why?" the azure chao asked.

" It is time for the brotherhood ritual. State your name." Boomer said.

" Amy calls me Sonikku…" the new chao replied.

" Your new name is Flash. O.K.?" Techno stated. Flash nodded. The violet inventor pointed to where Scribbles stood by an Omochao.

' Do you despise Omochao?' Scribbles scrawled. Flash tore the Omochao to pieces. The mute chao pointed to where Boomer stood in the pond.

" The stench of the Pink Demon must be cleansed from you before you are considered a brother…" the tiny gamer said as he dunked Flash's head in the pond. After that, the Sonic chao stood before his superiors.

" From this day forward, you shall be known as brother Flash. Welcome to your home." Ghost affirmed. It was then that Shadow and Maria walked in, carrying a gray chao holding a pile of boxes. Shadow saw Flash and his eye started twitching.

" Faker… faker bad. Must KILL faker!" Shadow screamed as he lunged at Flash. Maria saw this and clubbed her friend with a rock.

" Sorry about that. He still gets edgy when he's around Sonic. Anyway, for reuniting Shadow and I, we got you a new friend. Her name is Snow. Come on Shadow, let's go home." Maria said as she drug the ultimate life form out of the garden. Snow looked around at her new home. She then began unpacking her boxes. The five chao went to help the gray chao.

" Hey there, need some help?" Flash asked.

" Yes, thank you. I'm Snow. Who are you?" Snow asked.

" I'm Flash!" the blue chao answered.

" I'm Ghost." Ghost said.

" I'm Techno." Techno answered.

' I'm Scribbles!' the mute chao wrote.

" The name's Boomer. Now, let's help you with your stuff." Boomer finished as he picked up a box and opened it. Inside was an X-Box along with some games. Flash unpacked a plethora of GameCube games. Techno found a ton of anime DVD's and Scribbles found some music CDs. Major drooling ensued.

" Whoa! An X-Box! You are my new friend!" Boomer exclaimed.

" Sweet! Donkey Konga, Metroid Prime, and Megaman X: Command Mission! Whooo!" Ghost whooped as he looked in the box. Flash couldn't say a thing. Snow noticed the commotion and replied.

" Yeah, I collect stuff like that. Kinda silly, huh?" she said.

" Not at all. We're all gamers here. So you'll fit right in." Boomer reassured.

" By the way, why do you have a headset if you don't have an X-Box?" Snow asked.

" His X-Box was totaled by Omochao when they invaded the garden." Techno replied.

" Wait… so you are the chao that trashed Eggman? It is an honor to be in your garden!" Snow gasped.

' Hey, It's your garden too. Welcome to the gang!' Scribbles scrawled out. After Snow's stuff was put away, Techno ordered a pizza. The new members ate with their new friends.

_**Keep the reviews coming! I'm thinking of another crossover… What insanity will ensue? Keep reading!**_


	11. Silhouette Chaorage

This crossover is with a little almost forgotten game. I played it at a friend's house and loved it. So enjoy!

Chapter 11: Silhouette Chao-rage 

" Hey! You cheated. Surrender screen looker!" Boomer howled at Snow as she plowed him with a jeep.

" Not my fault that you stick out like a sore thumb." The gray chao casually replied as she plowed him again. While they were arguing, a portal dropped someone into the Neutral Garden. This someone was a girl with ruby eyes, blonde hair styled differently on both sides, a dress with half red the other half purple, a hat the same style only with wings on the top. She looked around.

" This isn't Edo… Where am I anyway?" the girl muttered as she spied the chao playing. Snow turned around and saw this person. She then turned Boomer around. Then they started screaming and dashed into the shelter, where they told the others about what they saw.

" I told you that they would lose it soon. Pay up, Scribbles!" Ghost sighed as Scribbles put a chao fruit in his hand. Techno looked out and saw the strange person as well.

" She doesn't seem to be dangerous. Let's see what's up." Techno stated. The girl was sitting down when the chao walked up.

" Oh, hi there. I didn't mean to scare those two. Would you happen to know where the Edo supercomputer is?" the girl asked.

" Nope, Never heard of it. We could help you look though. Who are you and what is up with the outfit?" Ghost answered.

" I'm Shyna Nera Shyna, the Messenger of Justice. As for the outfit, I just happen to like it." Shyna introduced. The chao introduced themselves to their new friend. After the introductions, the portal opened up again and a strange looking, fairy-ish man appeared.

" Whoops! I gave you wrong portal, yes? Who are your pals, eem?" The man asked.

" This is Ghost, Scribbles, Techno, Boomer, Flash, and Snow. They're coming with us to help find Edo. Oh, guys this is Bug." Shyna said.

" Hi…" the chao said as they waved. Bug nodded and they all went into the portal. Once inside, Techno started asking Shyna questions.

" What is the thing with Edo?" the purple chao asked.

" If I don't find it and fix it, it will erase all life forms on my world." Shyna replied.

' We must not fail then! Leave it to us!' Scribbles wrote.

" We shall right these wrongs…" Flash said.

" We will save any world that needs us." Snow added.

" We will kick some serious tail in doing so!" Ghost finished while polishing the Froaster. Bug interrupted.

" We have reached our destination, yes! Prepare for transporting." He said as he opened a portal. The tiny warriors and the Messenger leaped through, not caring about the dangers that lay ahead.

_**Let me know what you think of this! I'm waiting to hear from you!**_


	12. Enter Zohar

I'm hoping that these next chapters will give Silhouette Mirage some more publicity and more fanfics will be written about it. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 12: Enter Zohar 

When our heroes stepped out of the portal, they were in a city and it was nighttime.

" This is good a place as any to find some info on Edo…" Ghost said as he walked around, looking at his surroundings.

" Um… guys? I don't think we'll be getting much info from this place. Look!" Flash nervously answered as he pointed to the highway. Little pink people and green pumpkin headed men on cycles were riding their way. One pink person whipped out a gun and started firing. Ghost and Flash glanced at each other, nodded, and did a combo attack. Flash started to charge up a Spin Attack while Ghost loaded him into the Froaster and shot the Sonic chao at a group of enemies. The result was devastating. What the shot didn't kill Flash nailed with a homing attack. Shyna fired energy shots from her hands and trashed some of them. Scribbles and Snow knocked one off its cycle and used it along with one of Scribble's signs to joust their opposition. After a few minutes, the road was littered with junked cycles. A samurai-like person dropped from the lamppost and unsheathed his sword.

" Geez… What's up with these guys? They act like they've never saw a Chao before." Snow grumbled.

" The eyewitness reports were correct. They over exaggerated the heights, though." The samurai said softly.

" Okay, who are you and what's up?" Boomer asked.

" I am Nardo. I keep the peace in this town. For disturbing the peace, you must be executed." Nardo growled as he lunged for the gang. Shyna grabbed the samurai with her hair and tossed him into the sky where Ghost peg shot him. Nardo hit the ground hard.

" Hm, you have done well. Now it is time to unleash my ultimate technique!" the samurai yelled as his blade started to glow. Suddenly, lights started to flick on as people chucked household objects at Nardo. The highway collapsed under the weight and the troop of heroes fell with it. When they landed, they started to walk around the lower part of town. A building collapsed and a figure flew out of it. This figure had purple armor and red eyes.

" So, this is the Messenger of Destruction that Hal was so worried about. I'll destroy you and your little friends." The figure laughed as he drew an energy sword.

'Who are you?' Scribbles wrote.

" I am Zohar. Now say your prayers…" Zohar replied as he began his attack. Shyna started to shoot the energy blasts as the chao tried their best to help their friend. Ghost fired the Froaster while Techno pulled out a bow and started to shoot arrows at this new threat. Scribbles latched onto his face and began beating Zohar with a sign. Snow picked up a pipe and followed the mute chao's example. Flash delivered multiple homing attacks to his adversary's gut. This went on for about an hour when a giant fish with a girl's face crashed through a nearby building.

" Wheee! I sell pretty flowers! Would you like to buy a flower from me? Pretty pretty!" the fish babbled.

" Holy titanic tuna! What is that?" Shyna screamed as Zohar backed up.

" Curses! A Guardian Angel here? Hal must not trust me as much. Hear this, Messenger! I will destroy you next time!" Zohar shouted as he vanished.

' Son of a fish! It's heading this way! RUN! AHHHHH!' Scribbles quickly wrote. The others ran off, leaving the monstrosity sitting there.

" Everyone's gone in different directions… Which one, Daddy?" it asked.

" My dear Dynamis, your target is the one the funny hat. Chase and delete." A voice said telepathically.

" Whee! Chase and delete! Chase and delete!" Dynamis squealed as it flew after the micro maniacs.

The gang found a train and got it going. There they rested from those battles. Snow put a hand on Ghost.

" What are you doing?" Ghost asked as a warm feeling crept through him. When the feeling faded, he was fully healed.

" Whoa! Since when could you do that?" the pale chao asked.

" I've had this power since the day I hatched." Snow answered as she started to heal everyone else.

"Well, that went well. What's next?" Boomer asked. He got his answer when Dynamis slowly floated to the train. It then sprouted arms and started to shoot energy at the train. Boomer ducked into the train car and found a set of katanas. Shyna fired at one of the arms while the chao distracted Dynamis with candy. Scribbles looked ahead and wrote smugly.

'Do you have a headache?'

" No…" the fish answered.

' Want one?' Scribbles scrawled. Dynamis then smashed into a building and exploded. After that, the train derailed and was sent flying. Bug arrived and teleported them out. Watching all of this was a man who looked like a vampire.

" Interesting. So old Hal's after that kid? Bravo Messenger…" he muttered as he disappeared.

_**So? What do you all think? If you like it, tell a friend!**_


	13. Soup is Bad Mmmkay?

_**Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with Megaman Battle Network 5!**_

**Chapter 13: Soup is Bad. Mmmkay?**

" What the heck was that fish! That thing almost killed us!" Ghost shouted at Bug.

" It was called a Guardian Angel, yes. They protect Hal. Most of them have both Silhouette and Mirage elements, eem." Bug replied.

" Silhouette? Mirage? What in the world are you talking about?" Boomer asked as he polished the blade to a katana he picked up on the train.

" And what was with that Zohar guy?" Snow added.

" I'll answer one of the questions. When Edo went berserk, it caused what is now called Armageddon. During this event, all life forms were affected. They either became a Silhouette and was ruled by Medigo, or they became a Mirage and were ruled by Hal." Shyna explained.

" Wow. It sounds like those guys didn't get along too well." Techno pondered.

' But now they've reached an agreement. They both want us dead.' Scribbles wrote.

" Time to go, yes!" Bug chimed in as he opened a portal. The crew appeared in a city. A sign read, 'Welcome to Cute Little Town! Population: Enough to make your head spin!'

" Let's get something to eat…" Flash said. Shyna shook her head and pointed to a television studio. As they entered, security cameras caught the scene. Scribbles saw the camera and wrote 'All of your base are belong to Scribbles!' In the main lobby, the crew came across two hallways.

" Okay. Shyna, you, Scribbles, and me will go left. Snow, Boomer, Techno, and Flash will go right." Ghost instructed. The two groups went down their respective hallways. The group of four found their way onto a cooking set. The show was on the air.

" And now, let's see how the tacos are coming along… What are you doing? Get out!" the chef yelled at the chao. Flash climbed up to the counter so he could get a better look at the chef.

" Listen, I am so hungry right now. You do not want to mess with me or my posse here, so GIVE US FOOD! Snow, take out the camera now!" the azure chao ordered. The gray chao turned off the rolling cameras as Flash and the others dug into the tacos. Ghost and company wandered onto a stand-up comedy set. Scribbles climbed into the drum set as Ghost pulled up a stool and took the microphone. Shyna sat in the audience.

" Good afternoon! It's great to be here. I just flew in here form another dimension, and boy are my arms tired!" Ghost joked as Scribbles hit the drums. The audience erupted into laughter.

" You know, the post office is strange. I took a package to be shipped. The lady behind the counter said that I needed more postage because it was too heavy. And I said, 'Wouldn't that just make it heavier?' Thank you. You've been a great audience. Don't forget to tip your waitress. Good night!" the pale chao ended as he dashed offstage, followed by Scribbles and Shyna.

" Snow, pass me the hot sauce. This taco is blah." Flash said as he bit into a taco. When the bottle was passed to him, he put a few drops on it and took another bite. The blue chao's eyes widened.

" This…is…GREAT! We need a few bottles of this stuff." Flash said as he started to search for more sauce.

" We should get going. The guys could be in trouble." Boomer reminded.

" After we finish these tacos. Can't let them go to waste." Techno replied with a mouthful of taco. Snow ripped a tarp off of an object.

" Sweet! A turntable along with some records. Let's rock later." She exclaimed.

" Let's go. I saved some for the others. And I found some sauce!" Flash said.

"Lookee! Lookee! I got a cookie!" Boomer sang as he waved a cookie. The quartet ran out of the kitchen as the others broke the door down to the manager's office. The chair turned around, revealing man with green hair and a long nose.

" So, Hal was correct. The Messenger is here. My name is Delia. I'm impressed that you made it here, but I'm afraid that you must die. It is time for my show." Delia stated as he pressed a button under his desk. The floor opened up from under the trio and they fell down below and landed on a board floating in a gigantic pot of soup. Delia appeared with a chef hat.

" Welcome to _Delia's Cooking Hour._ Today, we make Chao soup. First you need vegetables as well as tenderized chao." The man announced as some pumpkin heads started to toss carrots and celery into the pot. It was then that Boomer, Flash, Snow, and Techno ran into the office and noticed the hole in the floor.

" Hey, I hear the others down there. I think they're in trouble. Let's go." Boomer stated as he jumped in, followed by the rest of the gang. They landed on the platform.

'What's up?' Scribbles wrote when the four chao got up.

" Mmm. Something smells good. What is it?" Flash asked.

" Chao soup." Ghost gulped.

" Dude… this tastes weak. It needs some spice." The sonic chao said as he pulled out a bottle of hot sauce and dumped the whole thing in the soup. Delia took a sip of the soup and almost choked. He slumped down, suffering from the worst case of heartburn in history. The pot of soup tipped over, causing a tasty wave to flood the streets. Bug fished the tiny warriors out of the sea of calories.

_**I promise that I'll update more. I've almost beat BN5 any way.**_


	14. Double Trouble at Edo

For any Silhouette Mirage fans out there, I'm skipping some of the game in order to get this crossover finished. For the rest of you, enjoy!

Chapter 14: Double Trouble at Edo 

" Whew… Thanks Bug." Snow said as she shook herself off. The fairy-ish man smiled.

" Wait, I sense something… It's Edo! We're finally there!" Shyna whooped in joy.

" Well then, let's go, yes!" Bug laughed as he opened a portal. On the other side was a building. When the gang entered, there stood the supercomputer Edo. Shyna ran up to the controls and started to hit keys.

" No! It's protected…we need a password to access it." The Messenger cried. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

" Well, little Messenger, welcome to Edo. There is some one here who wishes to see you." A man said as he stepped out of the shadows. This person had green hair, a long nose, and was dressed in a robe. Zohar walked out beside him.

" Let's go, Messenger! I've been waiting for our rematch…" the armored warrior stated as he started to lunge at Shyna.

" Stop… Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hal, ruler of the Mirages. I see you have met Zohar. He is almost the strongest in my army, except for one thing. He has yet to lose his free will." Hal explained as his eyes flashed blue. Suddenly, Zohar dropped to his knees, holding his head in pain. The crew watched, horrified as their adversary rose into the air and transformed. The new Zohar was much larger than the original. He hovered above the ground due to his lack of legs, and instead of one sword, both his arms ended in a deadly blade. Without a word, he began his assault on the tiny heroes. Shyna fired blasts of energy at the hulking monstrosity while Ghost started to fire the Froaster.

" We need more power…" Shyna gasped as she kept firing. Ghost used the Chaos Emeralds in the gun to go super. The result was miraculous. Not only did it affect Ghost, but the other members of the gang were affected as well. Six super chao engaged Zohar as a super charged Shyna continued her attack. She noticed that their attacks did a lot more damage to Zohar.

" Guys! This is it! On the count of three, we all use Chaos Control! One…Two…THREE!" Ghost ordered as all the chao used Chaos Control to do a number on the menace. Ghost charged up energy in his hands.

" Chao…me…ha…me…HA!" the super chao roared as Zohar and Hal were engulfed in a blinding light.

When the light faded, a normal Zohar and Hal lay on the floor. Snow checked them both.

" They're both alive. Let's tie Hal up. When he comes to, we'll get the password from him, fix Edo, and save the world!" she exclaimed.

When Hal woke up, he was tied to a chair and Scribbles was wearing his fake mustache.

'Velcome to Camp Chao. I must varn you zat no one has ever escaped. It vould be best if you tell us vat you know. If not, ve have vays of making you talk…' the mute chao wrote.

" What are you talking about?" Hal asked.

" Tell us the password to Edo. If you don't, say bye-bye to your hair." Boomer growled.

" What is this, a joke?" Hal laughed. Boomer unsheathed his katana and swung. A chunk of green hair fell to the floor.

" Yeah, and that was the punch line. Cough it up." The gamer grinned at a horrified Hal.

" Okay! I'll tell you. It's 'mirage', okay?" the leader bawled. Snow untied Hal and he dashed out of the building. Shyna and Techno started work on Edo.

An hour later…

" Ohhh… my head." Zohar moaned as he sat up. Snow was sitting near him.

" Zohar, Hal has lost his power to control. You are free from his tyranny." Snow smiled.

" Thank you… Now, I must find a place to live." The liberated warrior said as he started out of the complex.

" Hey! Where do you think you're going? You can live with us at the Neutral Garden. We have a good place for you. Plenty of food." Ghost asked. Zohar thought about this, nodded, and joined his new pals as they went to Cute Little Town to celebrate. Snow worked the turntable as the rest of the gang danced the night away. Shyna gathered the chao and gave them medals to reward them for their help. Bug warped the heroes to their garden. Zohar was happy to be in the garden. Scribbles set him up in the shelter.

Ghost explained to Rouge and Shadow what all they've been through. Even though they didn't believe him. Ghost knew the truth and went to his garden a hero.

_**And thus ends the Silhouette Mirage crossover. If you liked it, check out the other Silhouette Mirage fanfics. The chao want reviews. DO NOT DISSAPOINT THE CHAO!**_


	15. Shopping Spree

I'm thinking about ending this story soon. Don't worry, the Chao's Life crew will make appearances in any other story I make. Oh, and Scribbles belongs to my pal goodbites. He reminded me about it.

Chapter 15: Shopping Spree 

" Ah. This is the life." Ghost sighed as he stuffed a chunk of jerky in his mouth. Scribbles ran up to him with a panicked look on his face.

'CODE PINK!' the mute chao scrawled hastily. Ghost almost choked on his jerky as he and the others scrambled for the shelter. Zohar looked as the little guys barricaded the entrance and Ghost started to fire at Amy. All of the Froaster shots missed.

" For the love of Chaos, DIE ALREDY!" the pale chao howled as he threw the gun down. Zohar removed the barricade and stepped out to face the Pink Demon.

" Who are you? Are you my sweet Sonikku?" Amy asked.

" If you don't leave this place now, every waking moment for you shall be a torrent of pain and misery. LEAVE NOW!" the warrior growled as he drew his sword and started towards the Demon. Amy ran out of the garden screaming bloody murder.

" Bloody Murder!" she screamed when she passed Tails.

" What is this thing?" Zohar asked, staring at an Omochao. Flash saw this and began to beat up the mechanical chao. After the assault, the Omochao laid still. Everyone drew closer to the body. Suddenly, it sprang back to life; a demonic look was its eyes.

'Techno! Get the gasoline!' Scribbles wrote. When Tails entered the Neutral Garden, Ghost greeted him.

" Did you guys see the Omochao I put in here?" the little fox asked.

" Oh, the pain! Make it stop!" Omochao screamed.

" Shut him up! Um…nope. Haven't seen it" Ghost fibbed.

" Do you smell something burning?" Tails questioned.

" Put him out! He's onto us! Put him out! I have no clue what you are talking about." The little chao lied.

"Okay! Just checking." The fox said as he skipped out. Zohar shook his head.

" Are you all this defenseless?" he asked. It was then that a charred black Knuckles stomped in followed by Rouge.

" You little brats! Time to meet my fists!" the now black guardian growled. Scribbles wrote 'waaaaahhh!' and acted like he was crying. Rouge saw this and commenced to fight Knuckles.

"Zohar, witness the most destructive force in our arsenal. Rouge." Techno stated over cries of pain. After Rouge left, Scribbles swept the wounded echidna out the entrance. Zohar looked in awe at what just happened. Ghost went to eat another chunk of jerky, only to notice that it was all gone.

" Guys, we're out of jerky… let's go get some more!" the pale chao said.

" We don't have any money." Snow reminded. Boomer smiled and whipped a credit card out from the bushes.

" I'm sure Sonic won't mind if we use this." The tiny gamer chuckled as they started to walk out of the garden and headed to the mall.

At the mall, Ghost got his jerky and an armload of sodas. As he went to the checkout, Amy Rose walked out of the salon and spotted Ghost. The pale chao got even paler as he got the deer in the headlights look. Quickly, he used the card to pay for his snacks and bolted into a game store. The Pink Demon lost him and began to chase a person in a Sonic suit. In the store, Ghost spied Boomer glued to an X-Box screen and Techno reading a strategy guide.

" Boomer! Catch!" Ghost said as he chucked the credit card at the gamer. The card struck his head and he fell off the stool near the controller. Techno looked from the book to see the scene.

" Techno! Let's max out Sonic's card and pin it on Knuckles." The white chao smiled. Techno nodded and started to grab books and games while Boomer snagged just games. After paying, the trio stopped by an arcade where Scribbles was amazing a small audience as he played a shooting game. The mute chao stood where the buttons were and struggled with the gun. Yet, Scribbles' score was skyrocketing fast.

" Hey Scribbs! Where's Snow at?" Boomer asked. Scribbles put the gun down and pointed to the Dance Dance Revolution game. Snow had to jump on the panels in order to play.

" Left! No…right! Agghh!" she cried as she rapidly lost commands. Ghost pumped quarters into the machine as he and the rest of the gang stood on the center square. When the commands flashed onscreen, the five chao jumped on the panels. When the game was done, the denizens of the arcade erupted into applause and the chao bowed to their public.

Zohar waited outside the clothing store when the little delinquents caught up with him. Scribbles passed the card to him and Zohar came out an hour later carrying a bag of clothes. Flash snatched the card from Zohar and dashed into Suncoast. A minute later, the sonic chao drug out a bag packed with manga.

" Well, the card's maxed out now. Time to find Knuckles!" Boomer cackled. The echidna was in a wheelchair with a body cast when the chao plopped the card on his lap. It was then that Sonic ran up to him and saw his credit card in his rival's possession. The blue hedgehog cracked his knuckles as he closed in on the poor echidna. The gang watched the most savage beating ever. When Sonic left, Scribbles wrote 'Hell hath no fury like a chao's payback.' And gave him a raspberry.

_**Any ideas what my next fan fiction is about? I don't have a clue either. A few more chapters left befor I wrap this up.**_


	16. ChaoZilla!

Well folks, I have figured out my next fan fiction. Sonic Heroes: Chao Side Story will start when this story is done. Any way… this was an idea that was spinning in my brain for sometime now.

**Chapter 16: Chaozilla!**

Scribbles walked through the dark streets of Station Square, looking for his favorite place to hang out. He stopped at a building with neon lights that read 'Club Rouge' and entered. Inside were a bar, a dartboard, a karaoke machine, and a pool table. The mute chao walked up to the bar where Maria was cleaning glasses.

" Hey Scribbles! What'll it be?" she asked.

'The usual.' Scribbles wrote. Maria slid a mug of juice and a plate of hot wings his way.

'So, get anything new in?' the mute chao wrote.

" Yes. We got a shipment of mushrooms in just this morning. Here, take one. It's on the house." The blonde replied as she slid a red mushroom with white spots to Scribbles.

' Thanks!' Scribbles scrawled as he wolfed it down and joined his buddy Omega throwing darts at an Omochao. After the darts, he tried his hand at the karaoke machine. Instead of singing, Scribbles wrote the lyrics and held the sign up for the audience. When he was done, he paid for his food and went home. Maria was wiping up the bar when the phone rang.

" Hello? Yes, we did. Oh my… Thanks." She said.

When Scribbles woke up in the morning, he made a startling discovery; he could see over the mountains of the neutral garden and his pals were the size of bugs. The mute chao climbed the mountains and headed into town. As soon as he left, Maria dashed into the garden clutching a purple mushroom.

" Guys! Have you seen Scribbles? He ate a Super Mushroom that was mixed up with an order of portabella mushrooms. I got the antidote here." She asked.

" He went into the town. We need to catch him! To the Chaocopter!" Techno exclaimed. The gang ran into the shelter. Moments later, a light blue helicopter flew through a secret opening in the shelter and rocketed to Station Square.

Scribbles walked through the town, crushing cars along the way. He found a billboard and ripped it up. The mute chao then picked up an oil truck and a street lamp and used it to write 'Roar!' on the board. Scribbles then made his way to Rouge's mansion. The spy was cleaning her room when she saw a super sized chao eye staring at her. She screamed as Scribbles reached in and grabbed the bat.

" He's right there! On that building!" Snow screamed in the chopper. The other riders gazed as the giant chao perched on top of a skyscraper with Rouge in one hand, the other hand swatted at Omochao that the army released.

" Scribbles! Over here!" Maria shouted. The gentle giant turned his attention to the pretty girl yelling from the chopper. Boomer snatched the shroom from Maria's hands and leapt from the vehicle and on the mute chao's face.

" Hey, pal! Do you like being a big chao?" the gamer asked. Scribbles shook his head.

" Come on, pal… this mushroom will help you out. Will you eat it?" Boomer asked. Scribbles seemed hesitant. It was then that Amy Rose clung to the mute giant's leg.

" My sweet Sonikku! You're mine at last!" the Pink Demon shrieked. Scribbles opened his mouth and Boomer tossed the mushroom into his mouth. The effect was instant, Scribbles rapidly shrunk. But in doing so, he lost his balance and sent himself, Boomer, and Rouge plummeting to the pavement below.

Rouge caught the falling duo and spread her wings to slow their descent. They landed safely on the sidewalk. Scribbles had to confront the police about his crimes.

" Who did that to you?" The officer asked. Almost immediately, the gang pointed to Amy. Tons of pepper spray later, they forced the Pink Demon into the cop car.

' Maria, how many of those mushrooms did you give away?' Scribbles asked.

" I just gave one to a purple cat. Oh…crap." She muttered as a humongous Big wandered into the town.

" Froggy? Where are you?" the cat bellowed as the gang ran full speed to their home. Sure, It seems hectic. But it's a chao's life!

**The End…for now!**

**_Thanks to every one who gave me good reviews and a big HA HA to the one person who gave me a bad one. Look for Sonic Heroes: Chao Side Story soon!_**


End file.
